An on-line connection network is a platform for connecting people in virtual space. An on-line connection network may be a web-based platform, such as, e.g., a connection networking web site, and may be accessed by a user via a web browser or via a mobile application provided on a mobile phone, a tablet, etc. An on-line connection network may be a business-focused connection network that is designed specifically for the business community, where registered members establish and document networks of people they know and trust professionally. Each registered member may be represented by a member profile. A member profile may be represented by one or more web pages, or a structured representation of the member's information in XML (Extensible Markup Language), JSON (JavaScript Object Notation) or similar format. A member's profile web page of a connection networking web site may emphasize employment history and professional skills of the associated member.
An on-line connection system may provide members with on-line access to various videos, such as, e.g., educational video courses. A member can access a video by selecting an item on a designated web page provided by the on-line connection system. A member may also be presented with recommendations of videos that may be provided as one or more carousels.